Necklace
by tanzorz
Summary: The significance of a simple necklace. Fluffy and cute :)


Necklace

My emotions are all jumbled up. It's weird. I can feel his emerald eyes gazing at me, willing me to face him and reciprocate that look of pure love. My heart beat is rapidly increasing as if it's been jailed inside my chest and is hopelessly relenting. I feel extremely self conscious and his presence never fails to make me feel flustered, however at the same time i feel completely at ease. I hate the way he's staring at me, yet I never want his eyes to wander from mine, i never want him to leave my side, and worst of all, i have this strange urge to reach out and slip my hand into his. My hands unconsciously loosened their death grip on the sides of my coat and moved to fidget with my necklace. I felt my fingertips move over the cool pearl that sat on top of the heart shaped metal. My thumb rested on the bottom where the metal was warm and I clasped my hand around the pendant to transfer all of my body heat to it. My mind wandered. I felt safe knowing he was around, and if he wasn't I could always cling onto this little piece of him. I opened my mind and thought of the strangest things. Of life, of my father, and of course, that pervert standing beside me. Everything somehow seemed clearer when he was near, and it occurred to me that whenever i thought of the future, the alien was always part of it.  
~~~_  
She had been acting strange on the walk home. I had caught myself staring at her, she was just so beautiful, i couldn't help it. But what I love most about her, is the million ways she can manipulate that cute face into other cute expressions. She must have been deep in thought because her facial expressions were rapidly changing. I was amused to say the least, but my eyes widened when I noticed her hand reach and grab the necklace I had given her. I watched as she wrapped her whole hand around the pendant and clutched onto it as if it was essential for life. I chuckled and half waited for her to lash out with verbal or physical abuse however she was silent. Honestly, I don't even think she noticed. _

Several moments have passed since then, and small snowflakes began trickling from the sky. Although Usui enjoyed watching Ayuzawa think, his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what was making the expressions of worry, making her blush, but most importantly, what was making her give the most gentle smile he had ever seen. He couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly grabbed her hand and turned around, only for her to involuntarily walk into his warm embrace. She was shocked before anger took over as the pink begun to adorn her soft cheeks.  
"Wha..." She tightened her hands into fists and pounded onto his strong chest as a plead for escape. "Idiot what are you doing!" As Usui noticed the knuckles of her other hand turn white from her strong grip on the pendant he gently wrapped his arms around her.  
"You're so sly Ayuzawa" He whispered as he leaned in, and she felt his warm breath on her cold neck.  
"Pervert! Why all of a sudden-"  
"What was Ayuzawa thinking about?"  
"...! N...nothing!" She hated herself for stuttering at times like this. But she especially hated how her cheeks would burn. She buried herself deeper in his embrace to hide her face.  
"Nothing?" She cringed in his arms at his playfully teasing tone " could nothing really make ayuzawa look so worried? Could nothing really make her blush?" He slowly leaned back to meet her eyes which she so desperately avoided. When he reached out and held her chin, she involuntarily looked up and intently looked into his eyes. "Could nothing really make Ayuzawa smile so happily?" Her cheeks flamed at this comment and she looked away.  
"I... I was just daydreaming."  
"About what? Could it have been the prez is thinking about me?"  
"Baka! Don't be so conceited!"  
"So you weren't thinking about me?" Usui gave her a look of disappointment which Misaki usually noticed was completely fake as to guilt her into his perverted plans, but his eyes didn't lie as she saw pure sadness within them hidden behind that emotionless mask he always wore.  
"I...I never said that..." Her voice was small, barely audible to Usui even in their close proximity. His eyes widened before softening and he began chuckling  
"What makes you think I would be thinking about you anyways?" Misaki sternly said as she gave him a look that warned him that his laughter did not bode well.  
"Because Misa-chan hasn't let go of the necklace I gave her ever since we left maid latte" Usui said as he tried holding in his laughter. Her face contorted into a confused look and she followed Usui's gaze at her hand that was in fact tightly gripping the necklace. Her eyes widened as her cheeks deepened their shade and she pulled her hand away and dropped it to her side. Usui smiled at her cute reaction and reached out to her hand. She looked up at him, and for the first time, wasn't fighting his gentle touch. He uncurled her fingers and held her hand with the palms upturned. Using his forefinger, he gently traces the imprint the necklace left in her hand. A warm tingly feeling shot up her and and through her entire body with every slight movement of his touch, and she felt the heat touch her cheeks. Usui looked up to meet Misaki's eyes and each of them were mesmerized by watching the street lights reflect and brighten their irises, making them twinkle like the sky. Usui slowly smirked and let out a low chuckle and broke the gaze as Misaki realized what she was doing and quickly looked away. Usui grabbed her hand and guided her home safely.

The light from the study lamp was the only thing that illuminated the desk coated in books, pens, calculators, textbooks, and notebooks, one of which was wide open and was temporarily used as a pillow to a sleeping Misaki. One hand assisted the notebook in being a pillow, while the other held on to the pendant which permanently remained on her neck.

Hello! My first ever fan fic. It's nothing much but i had an idea and i loved the necklace Usui gave Misaki so i felt like writing about it :3 i hope you liked it, and please feel free to give me feedback :) take care!

Also i kinda screwed up the perspective, ii don't know if it makes sense or not but i hope you were able to follow


End file.
